Rodion Yablokov
Rodion Yablokov is the younger son of the knight and the princess from the Russian fairy tale The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life. He is the younger brother of Yevgeny Yablokov. Info Name: Rodion Yablokov Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Bold Knight, the Apples of Youth, and the Water of Life Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Calisto Risotto Secret Heart's Desire: To become a brave knight...and a doctor. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty knowledgeable about medicine. Storybook Romance Status: I'm kinda shy around girls. I'm want to ask a girl out, but I'm too shy to do so. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I suffer from stage fright, and I'm always nervous about going up on stage in front of an audience. Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. It's great to learn all sorts of scientific stuff. Least Favorite Subject: Theater. This class make me so nervous. I couldn't possibly be in front of all those people. Best Friend Forever After: My big brother Zhenya. Character Appearance Rodion (or Rodya as he prefers to be called) is somewhat short, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket over a blue striped shirt and light blue capris. He wears glasses. Personality Rodion is a cheerful, good-natured boy who always likes having fun. He can be rather childish, being fond of toys and giving hugs to people (especially his brother Yevgeny). He is quite nerdy and is interested in scientific stuff, especially medicine. He knows all about medications (he takes quite a few to help his autism) and can provide tons of information about what medicine people take. He would love to be a doctor, but he'd also love to be a knight. Biography Privyet! I'm Rodion Yablokov. But you can call me Rodya. My father was the youngest of three sons of an old king who wanted to restore his youth and eyesight. His first two sons set out, but ended up at the house of a widow and her daughter Dunia, who made them fall into the cellar. The youngest son (the bold knight) set out next and found his brothers in the cellar and freed them. He later met three maidens and got first a two-winged horse and then a four-winged horse. He found the apples and the water of life, but then the witch found him and chased him on her six-winged horse, and she cursed him so nothing would save him from his brothers. When he got back, his brothers stole the apples and threw him off a cliff. The knight ended up in a dark kingdom and rescued the princess Paliusha from a dragon. After he slew the dragon, an impostor took the princess away and cut off his head. The princess eventually found him and was able to restore him with the water of life. She decided to bring him back home on a spoonbilled bird who demanded lots of food. When she ran out, she cut off part of her thigh, and the bird took them back. The knight used the water of life to restore her thigh. They returned home, and the knight healed his father and told the truth. The brothers drowned themselves and the knight married the princess. Things at the palace are really great. Mommy and Daddy are happy together. Grandpa is doing well, and he and Grandma are still king and queen. Mommy's family - her parents, her siblings, and my cousins - live not too far away and I love to visit them. But the best part about my family is my big brother Yevgeny, or Zhenya as we call him. I'll tell you all about me and Zhenya. We do lots of stuff together - we play video games, we watch TV, we ride horses, practice our swordfighting, and we go swimming. I especially like racing him in the palace swimming pool, even though he usually beats me. We go to Ever After High together, where I'm in my first year and Zhenya is in his third. We don't room together, but we visit each other all the time. Zhenya helps me feel right at home while I'm here, and he even helps me with my homework. I'd love to be a knight one day - I'd love to fight dragons and rescue a beautiful princess. But I'd like more than that. I want to be a doctor as well. My daddy's story on how he healed his father inspired me to become interested in medicine. I was diagnosed with autism when I was little, and I take medications to help me with daily life. I have a number of stims - I tend to flap my hands and make squeaking noises. I also love researching medicine and I've acquired lots of knowledge on all the different types of medicine. I kinda wish apples were medicine too, but most apples aren't magic. One thing that concerns me is that I am afraid of going up on stage. My stage fright tends to stress me out. I hate delivering speeches - I even hate reading my reports during classes. I'm not much of a public speaker. Luckily, other students are pretty understanding of things. Quincy Lavender also has stage fright, and I discuss my feelings about the stage with him. As for the destiny conflict...I'm a Rebel. I do like the idea of saving a princess and going on a quest to heal my father, but I'm a bit worried about Zhenya. I feel like he deserves happiness too, and I want him to share in the happy ending instead of being forced to drown himself in a river. Luckily both of us are good swimmers so we could avoid it. We should both be happy. Trivia *Rodion's surname is derived from the Russian word for apple, yabloko. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian Category:Work in progress